


Воин подземелья

by vitt



Category: Emerald City - Sukhinov, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Сухинов С.С. «Изумрудный город»
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аларм в Подземном царстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воин подземелья

**Author's Note:**

> Фик - пропущенная сцена к девятой книге декалогии Сухинова "Чародей из Атлантиды" - после Битвы Аларм тайно покидает флагман Света и остается в Подземной стране.

Первым зарубленным мной на острове воином Тьмы был каббар в два человеческих роста, с секирой в огромных руках и длинным шрамом, делившим ухмылку на две неравных части. Он атаковал, как только заметил мою тень среди белых ребер гигантского скелета. Доспехи Фараха спасли от удара, но едва я двинулся в сторону, каббар снова занес топор. Меч Торна дрожал в руках, его рукоять нагрелась. Каббар был так близко, что его дыхание отравляло воздух.  
У меня не было выбора, и я его убил. После вытер с клинка темно-зеленую кровь, вернул меч в ножны и огляделся. Остальные охранники уже удалились на сотню шагов от берега.  
Мертвый каббар на песке был слишком заметен. Я попытался оттащить его внутрь скелета, но тело весило во много раз больше человека. Неподалеку лежала высохшая черная лодка с пробитым дном. Я засыпал каббара песком и накрыл лодкой.  
Стоило уйти. Если меня заметил один из них - увидят и остальные, это лишь вопрос времени. Я зашагал вдоль линии моря, стараясь держаться в тени белых остовов гигантских чудовищ. За два дня, проведенных на берегу, я выяснил достаточно. Крепость была полна людей, звероподобные воины Тьмы лишь надзирали за ними. Недовольство Пакиром среди солдат с каждым днем росло, крепость могла сдаться без боя.  
Сегодня утром я слышал, как воины-люди насмешливо обсуждали поражение армии Тьмы. Через час их схватили и загнали в железную клетку. Те, кто остался на свободе, испуганно переговаривались, глядя, как пленников увозят:  
\- Им конец! Асвараш сдерет с них шкуру. Уж он-то это любит!  
Каббаров ненавидели и боялись. Этим островом управлял самый свирепый из них - полковник Асвараш из крепости Дарк, который был слишком силен, чтобы оставаться обыкновенным воином Тьмы, и слишком туп, чтобы дослужиться до генерала. Солдаты шептали, что маршал Хорал и Асвараш когда-то служили вместе, и маршал доверял ему больше остальных. Асвараш единственный на острове имел карту Подземелья.  
Я должен был во что бы то ни стало разгадать тайну Врат Тьмы. После всего, что случилось, только это могло исправить мою ужасную ошибку. Но карта была необходима армии Света. Без нее, как показала битва, наши корабли в Подземном море легко могли погибнуть.  
Крепость уродливой тенью возвышалась над берегом. Ее хорошо охраняли, и я не надеялся пробраться туда тайно. К счастью, Рохан учил меня не только обращаться с оружием, но и премудростям разведки. Солдаты меняли свой костюм, когда он уже начинал разваливаться на части. Просто снимали и бросали на землю, переодеваясь в новый. За два дня на берегу я собрал почти полную амуницию воина Тьмы. Одежда из меховых шкур была грязной и рваной, но подходила по размеру.  
Когда к берегу причалила яхта, я был готов ее встретить. На борту стоял невысокий толстях с самодовольным лицом. Поверх меховой куртки на его груди сиял золотой панцирь, а в ножнах висел короткий меч.  
\- Эй, подавайте-ка трап казначею Фиглу, бездельники! - крикнул он. - Заснули там, что ли?  
Я оглядел пустынный причал и решительно вышел вперед.  
\- Ну хоть один соизволил, - скривился Фигл. - Давай, оборванец, немедлено подай трап!  
Каббары, сопровождавшие его, мерзко расхохотались. Огромный трап с трудом поднимали четверо солдат. Но на мне были доспехи Фараха, придававшие силу. Без особого труда я поднял трап и поставил его на борт яхты. Каббары замолчали и недоуменно переглянулись.  
Я сложил руки на груди, наблюдая, как Фигл неуклюже спускается на берег. За ним двое моряков стащили на причал большой железный ящик.  
\- Ты что застыл? - рявкнул в мою сторону Фигл, грузно ступая на причал. - Хоть знаешь, что здесь? Ваше жалование, гарнизонные оборванцы, за все три месяца!  
Я спокойно смотрел на него, стараясь, чтобы ни один мускул на моем лице не дрогнул.  
\- Да ты на руках меня должен...  
\- Отнесу, - громко бросил я, распахнув полы мехового плаща так, чтобы блеснули серебряные доспехи. - На руках, до порога камеры. Я служу принцессе Ланге, а ты, жалкая груда сала и монет, обвиняешься в воровстве из казны Властелина!

***

Я напугал его. Вывел из самодовольного равновесия, как учил Рохан, а потом предложил спасти его шкуру. Толстяк с радостью согласился. Бросил роскошную одежду, отказался от моих лохмотьев, оставил сундук и вместе с командой уплыл на своей яхте так быстро, как позволял слабый ветер.  
Я назвался Амралом, помощником казначея, и таким образом попал за крепостную стену. Каббары окинули взглядом дорогой мех и блестящий нагрудник и открыли ворота. Свой меч и доспехи я оставил под камнем возле гигантского скелета. Без них я чувствовал себя безоружным. Но рисковать мечом Торна я не мог. Он принадлежал не только мне, им владела вся армия Света.  
\- Что-то я прежде тебя не видел, - прищурился командир охраны, которого, как я узнал, звали Тургар.  
Под его взглядом я похолодел, но упрямо поднял подбородок. Командир усмехнулся, взглянул на своих солдат и крикнул:  
\- Чего встали? Берите сундук, и отбываем в крепость!  
Солдаты спешились и навьючили сундук на одну из лошадей.  
Казначей был высоким вельможей, и его помощнику не полагалось ходить пешком, как обыкновенному слуге каббаров. Пока Тургар распоряжался, я сел на его коня, заслужив от каббара несколько приглушенных ругательств и одобрительные взгляды воинов-людей. Командиру пришлось идти пешком - ни одна лошадь, предназначенная для человека, его не подняла бы. А я убедился в своей догадке: люди на острове терпеть не могли каббаров.  
Конечно, это не обещало бескровную победу. Я хотел попробовать склонить людей если не сражаться в битве на стороне Света, то хотя бы не вмешиваться в бой.

***

Морские чудовища атаковали, как только захлопнулись ворота. Осьминоги нагоняли гигантские волны, смывая в океан лодки и зазевавшихся рыбаков. Огромные крабы вышли на сушу и, щелкая клешнями, двинулись на деревянные катапульты, которые возвышались над берегом.  
Следом за ними из воды показались куполообразные головы странных животных. Их глаза злобно светились. Чудовища поднялись из воды и были похожи на ожившие горы. Они хватали мощными щупальцами огромные валуны и швыряли их в крепость.  
Тургар и его отряд, схватив арбалеты, выбежали на крепостную стену. Командир, яростно ругаясь, раздавал во все стороны приказания. Тургар рычал на незнакомом языке. Я не понимал ни слова.  
Лучники первыми атаковали морских чудовищ. Живые горы ощетинились множеством стрел, но продолжали ползти на берег. Крабы раскачивали основания катапульт, которые каждую секунду могли рухнуть.  
Ворота распахнулись. На берег выбежала кучка людей во главе с высоким воином-каббаром в алом плаще поверх черных доспехов.  
Одна катапульта с оглушительным треском рухнула на песок, подняв тучу пыли. Солдаты окружили вторую. Крабы тут же двинулись к ним. Алый плащ мелькал среди клубов пыли. Солдаты один за другим исчезали в песке и обломках.  
\- Наш полковник хорош в бою, - заметил один из лучников, перезаряжая арбалет.  
Я удивленно взглянул на солдата.  
\- Почему никто не идет ему на помощь?  
\- Нашел дураков рисковать собой ради этого борова, - хмуро бросил в ответ Тургар.  
Полковник Асвараш, не обращая внимания на кровоточащие раны, поднял меч и закричал:  
\- Вперед! За Властелина!  
У меня были доли секунды, чтобы решиться. Я поднял два арбалета раненых воинов и побежал вниз по каменной лестнице. Солдаты что-то кричали в ответ. Я не обернулся. У меня был план, и я знал, что делать для его исполнения.  
Я подбежал ко второй уцелевшей катапульте. В ее основание вгрызались острые клешни троих крабов. Асвараш дрался с четвертым, и силы полковника убывали. Заметив второго противника, крабы угрожающе подняли клешни. Я разрядил в них оба арбалета. Стрелы впились в их черные блестящие глаза - единственное уязвимое место этих панцирных чудовищ. Крабы упали на спину и конвульсивно задергали в воздухе лапами.  
Четвертый краб , помятый Асварашем, двинулся ко мне. Я выхватил меч.  
Последнего краба атаковали двое. Я отрубил ему лапы, а Асвараш ткнул клинком в незащищенную щель между пластинами панциря. Краб повалился на землю.  
Я бился рядом с офицером Тьмы и защищал его от клешней чудовищ. Рохан назвал бы это необходимым приемом. Перед любым боем необходима разведка в тылу врага, и, хотел я этого или нет, провести ее предстояло мне. Разведчик! Дух захватывало от этой невероятной мысли.  
Асвараш подошел, пряча меч в ножны.  
\- Надо же, достойный воин, - он хлопнул меня по плечу своей мощной ладонью. - А еще кабинетная крыса! Так, говоришь, ты инспектор?..  
Я устоял и усмехнулся в ответ. Мне отвели лучшие покои. На закате Асвараш пригласил меня отужинать с ним и рассказать последние новости с острова Горн. Был ли я достойным воином? Пока я не мог себя так назвать. Но одно я знал точно: на этот раз я выполню свой долг.


End file.
